Gone and Forgotten
by Brruundin
Summary: Wally West is dead. Or is he? Set after this season 2 finale of Young Justice, Wally West is alive and well, trying to find his way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone and Forgotten**

 **Chapter 1: Brave the Unknown**

 **Author: Brruundin**

 **Warning, I do not own the rights to Young Justice, or any of the other characters I may use.**

CRASH! Wally West hits the floor, he struggles to get up, and even to open his eyes, but he tries. As he opens his eyes, all he sees is bright blinding light, he winces and struggles at first but eventually the light fades a bit and he can see clearly. Nothing around, no sound, just wide-open space.

He finally picks himself up and can stand. He tries to walk, but it is difficult, the fall seemed to have injured his leg, and as he tries to walk around he does so with a limp.

 _Where am I? How did I get here? Oh yeah... the magnetic field disruptor... I guess it sent me here? But where am I exactly? Am I dead... I can't be. I'm in pain. But how do I get home? What about... Artemis... my friends... I must get back to them. They must be worried._

Wally realizes the disruptor field must have sent him through a speed force field. He then continues walking, trying to recover and heal his leg. His accelerated healing abilities should be able to heal his leg in a matter of minutes, but it didn't seem to be getting better.

 _Maybe my powers are nullified here?_ Wally thought to himself again. He tried running at superhuman speed, and even though his leg was in pain, he was able to move rather quickly.

 _Hmm I guess my powers are still working, but why is my leg not healing as fast, maybe time works differently here?_ Wally sighs, he longed to return home, to see his friends, his family, and especially Artemis. He longed for her touch, her smile, he missed the way she smelled, and how she always knew what to say to cheer him up. _Artemis... I will find you again... I will return... I will fix this mess!_ Wally says, his emotions taking the best of him, he begins to start running, and running, and running.

He eventually reaches max speed, and the world around him begins to shift, he starts seeing familiar places, like the Eifel tower and parts of Central City.

 _What's going on here? How do I get back, maybe... if I go fast enough I'll be able to pull myself back through this force field? Maybe return home? I guess it's worth a shot._

So, Wally tries again, running at full speed, seeing if he can get back. He starts to see familiar faces, and eventually they're clear enough to make out. The first face he sees is Kaldur's. Wally exclaims with excitement. He begins shouting.

"Kaldur! Kaldur! Can you hear me? It's Wally, I need your help!" Wally shouts at the of his lungs. Kaldur looks right at him, but seems confused, Wally is put off by this, and begins to try again.

"Kaldur? It's me Wally, don't you recognize me?" Wally says, the pain and confusion coming through the sound of his voice.

"Wally? That name, so familiar but... No, I don't think so I don't have any memory of you. I'm sorry."

Wally's heart drops, he begins to worry more and more, confused and in incredible agony, one for the confusion of what's been happening, and the other fact that he doesn't seem to be healing and his legs are screaming in pain.

"Kaldur, you have to help me! Tell the others, tell the rest of the team! Tell Megan! Tell Conner! Tell Art..." And like that Kaldur's face was gone. Wally then came to a screeching halt, he was in agonizing pain and sent himself flying face down into the ground with a loud thud.

 _Why didn't he remember me... What's going on... How do I fix this?_ Wally picks himself up again. He sighs, a tear falls from his eye. He's exhausted and scared. Worried he's never going to see Artemis again. He knew he just had to keep trying, and that he couldn't just give up.

Wally takes a second to try and calm himself, for he knew getting angry wouldn't fix the problem. He tries to think of a solution, but nothing comes to mind, he sighs, and starts walking, the world around him wasn't bright lights so much anymore, but faded in grey, he could see the outline of trees and hills. He knew he was in some sort of in between gray zone, and then there had to be a way to get out, he just knew it.

Wally continues to walk for several hours to see if his body would ever heal. It started too, and he was feeling better. He was exhausted though, and just wanted to sleep. He decided to stop and make camp here, picking up where he left off in the morning or night. Wally wasn't sure what time it actually was. Or what year it was? _Could it be possible that I had gone back in time? No... no way, time travel is very difficult and doesn't work that way..._ Wally sighed in relief, he knew he was probably in present time. He just had a figure a way to get back to the world of his own.

As Wally laid on the ground, tons of thoughts rushed through his head, Artemis, his friends, his family. If they were worried about him. If they thought, he was dead... why Kaldur didn't recognize him. Eventually he just drifted away into a deep sleep.

Wally was awoken by the sound of rain, and rain drops hitting him on the head. It startled him, _why is it raining? How is it raining?_ Wally then got on his feet and stretched out, lifting his hands above his heads. He then began to shake his legs, he felt back to his normal self, so he guessed he just needed a good night sleep.

Wally started running again, and the shift happened again. He started making out faces again, and this time he saw it, he saw her, Artemis. He was so relieved she was alive and well, she was sitting on her bed looking sad, a picture of Wally in her hand... _She remembers me. That's a good sign, right?_

He then tries calling out her name, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Artemis! Artemis! It's me Wally! I love you! Artemis!" Wally screams, but it doesn't appear that she hears him or can even see him. He tries again, screaming as loud as he can and even tries to reach out for her, this time she appears startled, and she looks around, confused and scared.

"Whose there? I felt something! Show yourself..." Artemis says, getting off her bed, looking around armed to fight.

"Artemis! It's me Wally can you hear me?" Wally tries his best to get her to hear him, screaming, and hoping for some sort of miracle at this point. Artemis looks in the direction of Wally, but it doesn't appear that she can see him. His heart sinks again.

"Wally..." Artemis says softly, she begins to cry, tears running down her face. Wally notices this, and starts crying as well, he can feel her pain, he knows exactly what's she feeling, the longing to hold each other again, the way things used to be. He tries again, but then again nothing. He knows she can sense him, but why can't she hear him, what does he need to do for her to believe, to hear, to see. Wally screams in pain, the agony of her not being able to hear him drives him insane, eventually she fades away, like a distant memory and the grey world fades to black. Wally sighs, he knew it wasn't going to be this easy.

 **A/N Finished! Let me know what you guys think of this story, I decided to throw some ideas out about what I feel like could possibly happen with Young Justice season 3 returning soon. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone and Forgotten**

 **Chapter 2: The Search**

 **Author: Brruundin**

 **Warning, I do not own the rights to Young Justice, or any of the other characters I may use.**

Wally is back in the dark world. It's empty and cold. He falls to his knees. The emotion overcame him, and he slammed his hands on the ground. He yells, taking all his anger out on everything around him. After a few minutes he finally stops and takes a deep breath.

 _Focus Wally, Focus Wally._ He stands back up and decides what to do next. He was getting closer to getting back home, but it seemed a long way off.

 _There's gotta be another way, a better way._ Wally starts walking again, looking for something, anything that can help him in his quest to return home. Eventually he stumbles upon a building, which was strange because he had not run into a blade of grass, let alone a building. He slowly approaches it. Walking up the steps, he opens the door.

When he steps inside, it's mostly open, but he notices some weird symbols on the wall, some he recognized from Central City, and some he didn't. He searches around further, and eventually he sees something very familiar, a bright golden lightning bolt.

 _What in the world... I wonder..._ He knew there was a possibility of more people crossing over, and maybe this was help from a friend. He then goes through the door with his familiar symbol. Then sees a type of generator, like what he dealt with at the North Pole. On the generator was a note attached, he knew someone was trying to help him return home.

 _Wally, I know you must be scared and frustrated, I get that. This generator should help get home, just do what you do best. Hopefully this helps, Bart._

 _Looks like Bart is helping from the future, or the present? I'm not sure, the whole-time travel thing is very confusing._

Wally sighs in relief, he realized that this was his chance to finally go home. He then pressed the button on the generator. It took a second to boot up, but it finally started running. Wally grinned in relief, and then did what he does best, he began to run.

As he began running, everything around him started changing, the world shifted, the darkness inside started to light up more and more until it was blinding, and then eventually everything was consumed by it. It grew colder and colder, and Wally was no longer in the house anymore, he was at the North Pole.

 _I'm home._ Wally then looks around, everything covered in snow, and no sense of a direction on where to go. He takes off, running, in a direction he felt was the way home, and traveled quickly, skimming across the water and ice and eventually making it to solid land. He eventually came across a small town, where decided he would stop for the night and get something to eat.

Wally steps into a diner, and takes a seat in the corner booth, he took some street clothes hanging from a line on his way, changing into them so he wouldn't be recognized. A hoody, t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was cold outside, but the large baggy clothing helped a little bit. While sitting in the booth, he looked through the menu, he was starving, it appeared he didn't need to eat in the alternate world, but as soon as he got back to the real world he grew hungry.

When the waitress came by to ask him what he wanted to eat, he just ordered just about everything on the menu. He scarfed it down, like he hadn't eaten anything in days. When he was finished, the waitress came by with the check, which he quickly took with him, and dashed out of there before anyone noticed. He found a quiet place to make camp, in an alley way. It was cold but found a garbage can and use it to make a fire.

He struggled falling asleep, with the thought of Artemis and returning to his friends and families. He eventually drifted off to sleep, with peace coming to him. He awoken by some loud yelling nearby, a woman was walking down the street and a man came by and grabbed her. Wally got up and acted quickly and tackled the man in a flash of a second. He then began to repeatedly punch the man in the face rendering him unconscious, the woman looked at him in horror, and Wally stopped, he was wondering had overcame him, yeah, the man tried to grab the woman, but bringing him to near death wasn't the answer.

 _I've been away far too long. I'm losing my ability to reason... Wally control yourself..._

Wally then stands up and looks back at the woman, he apologies and the grabs the man and ties him to a street lamp. He then starts heading out again. Making his way back towards home. He eventually ends up somewhere in California, near where he and Artemis lived.

He grew nervous as he approached the house. He didn't want to alarm Artemis just yet. It was the middle of the night again, and he wasn't sure if he should just go in or knock or what.

 _Come on Wally, it's Artemis, she loves you and misses you dearly, you should just go in and surprise her. You miss her, she misses you. It's going to be fine._

Wally takes a deep breath and steps to the door. It appears to be unlocked so he decides to go inside.

"Hello? Anyone here? Artemis?" Wally yells, trying to get ahold of the one he loves. However, it didn't seem like anyone was home. So, Wally took a seat on their bed. Then waited, hours passed, and he fell asleep. Eventually he was awoken by a gentle touch on the shoulder.

 _It was her._

Wally's eyes lit up with joy. The two of them embraced one another so quickly and tenderly, she was so happy to see he was alive and well. Both of them had tears running down their faces, the two were finally reunited, happy as ever. Eventually Wally decided to say something, after the initial shock of seeing each other again had finally faded.

"Well looks like someone is happy to see me" Wally says in a joking tone, Artemis hits him on the shoulder.

"Oh Wally, I was so worried, we all were, we were afraid we weren't going to see you again. I'm just... so glad you're back" Artemis begins crying again, Wally then kisses her on the forehead.

"I know babe, I know. It's okay, everything is back to the way things are." The two of them smile and go in for a long kiss, happy to finally be reunited after months of being away it seemed.

 **A/N Finished! Wally has returned to Artemis! But what's going to happen next, will Wally return to the team or call it quits? As always, read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone and Forgotten**

 **Chapter 3: Morning Coffee**

 **Author: Brruundin**

 **Warning, I do not own the rights to Young Justice, or any of the other characters I may use.**

Morning had arrived, Wally and Artemis had gotten the best night of sleep in months. Artemis woke up first and decided to make breakfast, when Wally finally got out of bed, he headed into the kitchen to check out what Artemis was up to.

"Hey babe, how did you sleep?" Wally asks, then giving Artemis a kiss on the cheek.

"I slept great, better than I have in years" She says, as the two of them take a seat at their kitchen table.

"That's good, I did too, so I guess we have a lot to talk about today" Wally says, while starting to dig into the breakfast she prepared for him.

"Yeah... it's been strange lately, with you gone the rest of the team sorta took a step back... everyone's on their own now for the most part. People have had memory loss issues, if not sure if you getting sent away messed with our minds that much. I tried reaching out to Aqualad, but he didn't seem to remember who I was. It's all been so confusing, I guess" Artemis says, informing Wally of what's been going on since he left.

"Yeah, I didn't really know how much I remember, at first everything was all a blur, then I remember blinding light, and trying to reach out for Aqualad as well, he didn't seem to recognize me either, it eventually grew dark again. I even tried reaching out to you, but you didn't hear me. I found a weird building with strange symbols and my logo, and a note that Bart left. I guess he figured out how to reach me and then I used the generator in that building to get back here. Then I was sent to the north pole, and eventually made my way back here. It's just all been a lot" Wally then puts his hands on his head, reflecting on the strange trip.

"I get that Wally, I do, I know it's been really tough these past few weeks. But you're back now, and that's what matters!" Artemis then puts her hand on his hand, helping Wally realize everything is going to be okay.

Wally continues to soak on what to do now, he hasn't really thought this far ahead. On one hand, he could go back to his team of friends, and try to make due like the old days, but on the other hand... Wally knew it would be tough to leave a life here with Artemis, they had both decided to go to college and start their lives together, and he knew she didn't want to go back. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go back.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to really do about going back to the rest of the team, that's all..." Artemis then puts her hand on his shoulder, while thinking of what to say that could possibly help him.

"Wally, you don't have to go back you know, you can stay here with me, and go back to school! I'll respect whatever you choose to do, just know that. I love you and it's going to all be okay. I promise." She then kisses him, while holding his hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and I don't need to decide that right now. I have all the time in the world" Wally says, then yawns, he wasn't in a rush to go back to crime fighting, or even to make a decision about going back. Besides, his friends usually had it covered. If they really needed him, he would most likely be there, but he wasn't sure if he was going to do it regularly. So, Wally decided to get up from the kitchen, and begin the rest of his new life.

 **A/N Quick update! This probably won't be a long story, but I'm going to try to wrap it up pretty nicely, as always, read and review!**


End file.
